Caitlin Potter and the Room of Requirements
by Tim0901
Summary: What are the limits of the room of requirements? Caitlin Potter is about to find out. Will be an eventual CP/HG. WILL contain femslash eventually, but not at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the Dursleys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Hi guys, Tim here and I am (finally) reposting this story. I uploaded it around Easter time but it had major plot failures and stuff which made it confusing for the reader. I may have slight trouble uploading with exams in 2 weeks time, luckily nothing too important this year, but it means that my free time is severely shortened. For now though, I have read through and fixed the previous parts of the story so may I now present,**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 1, Take 2:**

* * *

"CAITLIN LILLIAN POTTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon demanded. Caitlin just sighed. She was still grieving from the events the previous month. She had led her friends into a trap and they had nearly been killed. She had led Sirius into a trap and he died because of it. It was her fault that Sirius had died and her fault that Hermione, her best friend, had been laying in the hospital wing unconscious for days. She just wasn't in the mood for Uncle Vernon's yelling anymore.

When she finally finished all the chores that evening, she picked up her clothes and shoved them in her trunk. She then pulled back the loose floorboard and pulled out her prized possessions, the picture album with pictures of her parents in it, the few pounds that she had managed to collect over the years, a measly £2.86, and the little velvet lined box that held her most prized possession, a gold necklace with a stag on it. She packed all these in her trunk before picking it up and pulling it downstairs along with Hedwig's cage.

She pulled the trunk into the lounge and set it on the floor. She then pulled out a tiny bag of black powder from her pocket, that Sirius had given her if she needed to make a quick getaway. She then grabbed a pinch and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said before pushing her trunk into the green flames. She then quickly grabbed Hedwig and ran through the flames herself, leaving a small piece of parchment on the floor.

Being the holidays, Caitlin expected to find Hogwarts all quiet but instead, she appeared out of the fireplace in the great hall to find all the teachers at the head's table. Professor McGonagall jumped when Caitlin fell over her trunk and fell face flat on the floor, cracking her glasses, before standing up and walking out of the room, not even acknowledging the teachers were there. "Albus, what was all that about?" she asked with a stern voice

"Minerva my dear, I have absolutely no idea"

* * *

Caitlin was incredibly annoyed to find the password for the Gryffindor common room had been changed already.

"Damn it" she pouted at the fat lady "Why won't you just let me in?"

"Because I need the password" she explained "I am forbidden to let anybody pass without the password, even a professor" and Caitlin picked up her stuff and walked off, muttering something about portraits being so bloody stubborn. Ten minutes later, she appeared in the room of requirement. She placed her trunk in the wardrobe and lay down on the bed that had appeared before her. She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

It was the following morning when the Dursleys woke up to find a small piece of paper in the centre of the floor. It read,

_Dursleys_

_I hate you_

_You hate me_

_I'm leaving you_

_For eternity._

_Your mortal enemy,_

_The freak that used to reside under the stairs, also called 'girl', occasionally known as Caitlin_

It was two days later when Uncle Vernon was sober enough to go back to work.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 2, Take 2: **

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to find Dobby holding a tray full of breakfast "Dobby brings food for the great Caitlin Potter" he said as he placed the tray on Caitlin's lap.

"Thank you Dobby" she said as the elf popped away.

After breakfast, she curled up in an armchair and pulled out her picture album. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched her parents playing with her when she was young. "Why?" she murmured "Oh I wish they could be here now" she said before bursting into tears. She jumped when, a few seconds later, there were four bumps behind her.

"Who's there?" Caitlin asked as she stood up "Show yourselves!" and she then saw a boy, about her age; Sirius _'Isn't he dead?'_, and two people who she instantly recognised as her parents.

"Where on earth are we?" James said

"HARRY! CAITLIN!" Lily shouted "THEY'RE GONE!"

"Mum" Caitlin said and she crouched down next to Lily "It's me"

"Caitlin?" she asked, puzzled "Is that really you?"

"Yes mum" she replied "It's really me"

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked

"That would be me" the boy said from behind her. She turned around to see a boy with raven black hair and bright green eyes. "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts" Caitlin said "In the room of requirements"

"And how have you two grown up so quickly?" Lily asked, hugging her daughter tightly

"Mum, you've been dead for fifteen years" Caitlin said "You too Dad"

"Oh my God…" Lily said "What about Harry?"

"I never knew I had a brother" she said

"I've been going to the Ayers School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia. I never knew I had a sister either." And they embraced each other, Caitlin crying into Harry's shoulder. Meanwhile, an elf was doing a jig at the happiness he had caused. "Mistress Caitlin be very pleased with Dobby" he thought, before popping away, silently.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Albus way-too-many-names Dumbledore finished his check of the grounds. _'hmm, well there's no sign of her. I must have been hallucinating again. Oh well. I'll talk to Sybill about that incense later. Now, where did that lemon drop go...' _and so he walked off to his office, to find some more lemon drops.

* * *

**Please review, even if you hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Friend Or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**As I said before, this is a repost of a story i uploaded a few months ago. Therefore, you may feel as if you have read these first few chapters before. This is because they are just minor changes and stuff that means the story makes sense.**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 3, Take 2:**

* * *

After several minutes of crying and hugging, the now reunited family sat down on the sofa.

"Caitlin, what happened after... after we left you on that night?"

"Mum, after that night, we" indicating to her and Harry "Never saw each other again, we might have even been obliviated so that we forgot all about each other. Anyway, I was sent to the Dursleys and"

"WHO ON EARTH SENT YOU TO THOSE VILE PEOPLE?" Lily yelled, making Caitlin cringe.

"That was Dumbledore mum, the bastard, and as I was saying, Harry was obviously sent off to Australia, probably to get rid of him altogether."

After this, they spent several hours talking about their past, with James, and Lily getting gradually angrier and angrier as they heard what had gone on. Sirius on the other hand had left the room to find the kitchens, since it was past breakfast._'Honesyly, what is it with boys and food?'_

Caitlin however, was creeped out by her Parents reaction to the Weasleys, but she didn't know what to make of it._ 'Note to self, ask about this later'_

"Caitlin, Harry, we would like to get you tested for potions and spells and such. It would tell us what potions you have taken, willingly or not, and what charms have been placed on you. We can get Poppy to do it." Lily explained "And you might want to ask some of your friends too."

"Oh my god, Hermione! I was supposed to visit her today!" and Caitlin freed herself from her mother's grip and ran out the door "I'll meet you in the Hospital wing" she shouted behind her.

A few minutes later, Caitlin ran into the Great Hall, which was currently empty. She grabbed some floo powder from a pot and floo'd to Hermione's house.

* * *

Caitlin fell through the fireplace to find Hermione sitting on the sofa, her nose firmly buried inside a book. 'Typical Hermione' she thought to herself.

As she picked herself up, Hermione looked up. "What took you so long then?" she asked, a stern look in her eyes that would have rivalled Professor McGonagall's.

"Hermione I've got something to show you I can't believe it!" Caitlin replied, wanting to show Hermione her parents "Come on!" and she dragged Hermione to the fireplace, before flooing away.

* * *

Once they arrived back in the great Hall, Caitlin then proceeded to run to the hospital wing, leaving Hermione desperately trying to keep up.

When they got into the Hospital wing, Hermione gasped when she saw Lily, James and Sirius; standing there with Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Caitlin I'm so happy for you!" She cried and she pulled Caitlin into a hug.

Lily just smiled as she watched the pair and sighed, she missed being young.

* * *

That evening, Caitlin and Hermione say on a hospital bed thinking. The test had shown that both of them had been fed potions that were supposed to push them further away from each other, and they had been fed them since second year. '_If we were on them that long, i wonder what our relationship would have been without them?' _They had also found, rather alarmingly, that they had been fed potions making them friendlier towards Ron and Ginny, making them think that their friendship was all totally fake. Since then, they had drunk a flushing draught, and were beginning to think differently of some people.

"Hermione" Caitlin said slowly "I'm afraid that our relationship with Ron was all made up"

"What makes you think that?" She asked 'Obviously_ the potions are taking longer to wear off for Hermione'_

"Well, before we took the flushing draught, I saw Ron as a great friend who has helped me alot over the years. But now, my mind is beginning to argue against that now. It's pointing out all of the bad things that Ron has done like the betrayal last year and stuff. It's just so confusing!" and she laid her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Aww, is my tiny knight in shining armour confused? You'll be okay in the morning" and she gave Caitlin a quick hug.

_'Okay. That's strange' _Caitlin thought _'I haven't been called that since... second year. Hmm, maybe those potions did something else as well as what we thought they did?' _But before she could think about it any longer, she'd fallen asleep in Hermione's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Teasing Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 4, Take 2:**

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin woke up and found herself with a face full of brown bushy hair _'Oopsy, oh well!' _and with some protective arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She didn't move however, as she heard some adult voices.

"Aww, Lily they look so cute together!" Sirius said, or at least she assumed it was Sirius's voice. It seemed like something that stupid mutt would say...

"Shh!" Lily? said "You'll wake them up!" _'Yup, that's Mum alright'_

"Oh Lily, we were only teasing. But Padfoot '_I was right!'_ is right, they look very cute together. So cute in fact that I may just have to... Ow!" The rest of James's sentence was cut off by the flash of the camera that he was holding, as well as Lily slapping him around the head.

'_DAMN! WHY ON EARTH DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE! I will get him back for this…'_ and Caitlin began scheming, which was never a good thing for anyone, even if you were just an innocent bystander.

About five minutes later, Caitlin got bored of listening to her parents bickering (But they look soooo cuuute Lily!) and pretended to wake up. She slowly released Hermione's death grip from around her waist and sat up, rubbing her eyes and fake yawning, something of which she was an absolute master at. Somehow...

"Morning Mum, Dad, Paddy" She said before dashing out of the room, just avoiding the goblet being thrown at her by Sirius (I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!). A few minutes later she came back wearing a clean set of robes.

The family began to talk about lessons and quidditch and such, before Caitlin remembered something from the day before.

"Mum, Dad, why don't you like the Weasleys?" She enquired. At their faces, she continued "Don't act all surprised on me I could clearly see the expressions on your faces"

"Well," James started, not quite sure how to say this "Let's say that it's not the Weasleys that we have a problem with."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Molly Prewett aka Mrs Weasley is well known for having used love potions while we were in school. Unfortunately, one day she decided that I would be her boyfriend that week. She changed boyfriends almost as often as we change our clothes. But anyhow, Padfoot and Mooney, wherever he is, noticed when I stopped chasing after Lily and began begging Molly to be my girlfriend, and took me off to see Madam Pomfrey, where she gave me the exact same stuff you had last night. Of course, the next day I was furious and wanted to kill one Molly Prewett."

"I'm not surprised"

"Yes well, my dad, bless his soul, caught word of this and performed the magical equivalent of suing her. She was incredibly angry at this and challenged me to a honour duel, which I won, but since then there has always been this lump in our relationship, something that would never quite go away."

"So last night, you thought that she was potioning me, just like she had you all those years ago. It makes sense now… I think I need to decide which of the Weasleys I can really trust."

"It would be a good idea to decide which of your friends in general you can trust, not just the Weasleys." Padfoot said, making his presence known once more.

"And how come you've only hated them now Padfoot?"

"My dear Prongslette, I am a Marauder. Of course i can keep my emotions hidden. What do you think I am, a commoner or something?"

"You'd been acting terribly serious since you came back,I was worried that death had done something to you.?" Caitlin stated, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she began using the table as a concussion inducer, saying "Damn damn damn why did I have to go say it!"

And of course, Sirius just had to say "But I'm always serious! Who else would I be?"

* * *

An hour or so later, Hermione finally woke up. Noticing the lack of her new favourite teddy bear, she got ready and set off to find Caitlin.

She eventually found Caitlin sitting at the side of the lake with Harry, talking about their adventures over the years. She walked up to them, and sat down right in front of them.

"Hello sleepyhead" Caitlin sighed "Finally decided to get out of bed did we?"

"Shuddup tiny" Hermione grumbled, and Caitlin of course gave her standard "Not tiny!" before shunning her and returning to her talk with Harry.

Hermione sat there with them listening to their conversation for a while, and learnt that neither of them had had a very nice time before their magical education. Harry had been left at an orphanage at the age of two, after the people he had been left with didn't want him. At age 7 he was adopted, only to be sent back again a week later for 'being a freak'. This happened several times before he learnt about magic. After that, he had stayed at the school all year round, not going back to the orphanage ever again.

At school, Harry didn't have many friends, but the ones he had were very loyal to him _'kinda like me and Hermione'_ and wouldn't leave him for anything. Harry had spent quite a large proportion of his holiday's staying with friends, since the school wasn't the most exciting places to be. This then brought up the topic of getting back home.

Apparently, Harry had borrowed one of the school owls early that morning, since he was suffering from 'Jet Lag', and had sent a letter to the international portkey office, to try and get himself back in Australia for the start of the New Year. But, until then, he had to wait.

After a while, Caitlin spoke to both of them. "Okay guys, I need to tell you something. This is an absolute secret I am the only person that knows about this so you mustn't tell anyone. Okay?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded, and Caitlin spoke. "Guys, I'm a metamorphmagus."

* * *

**Please review guys. It's something that you really only appreciate once you've written a story yourself and received a few reviews for it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Explanation and Plots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**This is the last of the previous chapters so after this one I probably will not be updating as frequently.**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 5, Take 2:**

* * *

"What?" They both said simultaneously

"Caitlin, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione cried.

"I kept it a secret because I wanted to!" Caitlin said "It's the perfect disguise and if Voldemort knew of it he would know to look for me! As it stands, he doesn't have a clue, and I can easily morph into his most loyal followers and sit next to him without him batting an eyelid!"

This statement stunned the pair into silence before Hermione pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I can see why you hid it from everyone."

"Prove it" Harry said, simply.

Harry seemed to be one of those people who would never believe something until he had seen it with his own eyes. So, Caitlin concentrated and a couple of seconds later they were face to face with Snape, which incidentally made Hermione scream. Of course, Caitlin laughed, meaning that this was the one and only chance in the entire history of the universe to see Snape laughing. After recovering, she morphed into Dumbledore, Hermione and Harry before returning to herself again.

"Caitlin that was brilliant!" Hermione said "I must research this…"

Of course, that meant that Caitlin and Harry had to drag her out of the Library half an hour later to go to lunch.

* * *

As they approached the great Hall, Lily could be seen seething at the door.

"Mum, what's the matter?"

"I'm going to KILL that man when I see him, AAARGH! Sorry, I'm devastated at what that madman made you sit through. I really needed to calm down so that I won't kill him on sight" And they all walked in to see an empty headmasters chair.

"Minerva!" Lily cried, and the two women caught each other in an embrace.

"Lily, how… when?"

"It's a long story, but for now where is that old man!"

"He has gone on a trip to Europe to help secure allies for the upcoming war, he won't return until after the beginning of next term."

Caitlin expected Lily to go bonkers at this, and was ready to hold her mother back, but was surprised when a scary, almost menial look crossed her face.

"Oh goody!" She replied "That gives me even more time to plot how I could kill him. Hmm, maybe I'll get James to pull him across the ground on that broom of his, nah too nice erm…" but she was cut off with

"Uh oh, Lily's plotting again…"

"Never a good thing Prongs"

"I think Padfoot that we'd better"

"RUN!" and they both ran out of the Great Hall, with Lily right on their tails

Caitlin, Hermione and Harry were all in hysterics at this, and were wondering if this was normal or not when Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, perfectly normal. Being dead for 14 years has done nothing bad to them. I can assure you that one"

* * *

Later that day, Hermione found Caitlin sitting under her favourite tree by the lake.

"Caitlin" She said "Why are you out here? I thought that you'd be inside with your parents?" But all she got in response was an elbow to the side. "Oh. So you want to play that game yeah? Well two can play that game" and Hermione pinned Caitlin to the floor and began mercilessly tickling her. The pair ended up starting a tickle fight between them. A few minutes later, Hermione finally stopped tickling Caitlin, who had somehow ended up laying on top of her. Once she noticed her position, she immediately jumped off, blushing madly.

"So" Hermione said, once she had caught her breath "Why are you out here then? Or am i going to have to tickle you again?"

Caitlin muttered something about annoying brunettes before replying "I'm just overwhelmed. I saw him die, and now he's in there either laughing his head off at a prank, or begging McGonagall to marry him. It's scary." and she was pulled into a large hermy-hug.

"It's gonna be fine. You'll see." Hermione said in her strangely comforting, all knowing voice.

"New you'd understand" And Caitlin snuggled into Hermione, closing her eyes to sleep.

"Aww, my little knight is sleepy" Hermione cooed _'HATE YOU HERMIONE' _"Feel free to sleep here, I'll wake you up later" and that was all Caitlin needed to fall sound asleep.

* * *

**Okay guys, I need ideas for what Lily could do to old Dumbles or even the Weasleys. Leave them as a review or PM me, whichever you'd prefer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping and Inventions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but exams come first. Even if they are only end of year ones. But, this is the first new chapter of the story, so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**So, let me present a long chapter of**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 6, Take 1****:**

* * *

It was about 10 PM when Caitlin was finally woken up. Not by Hermione, but another very welcome face

"Hey sweetie" Lily said "Time to go to bed" to which Caitlin mumbled a reply "Come on, up you get" and she pulled Caitlin onto her feet. She only then realized that Hermione wasn't there.

"She had to go home earlier. Her family are going on holiday so she needs to catch her plane" Caitlin just nodded and leant on her mother. "She'll be back in 3 weeks, so how about tomorrow we go out shopping, impress your girlfriend when she returns"

If Caitlin had been any more awake, she would have protested and said that Hermione wasn't her girlfriend, but she was too tired to argue. So, the pair slowly made their way towards the castle to bed.

The next morning, Caitlin woke up and found herself in her dorm room_ 'Obviously Mum carried me in here'_. She had a shower and got dressed before exiting the common room to find breakfast. Inside the Great Hall, she found her parents, Sirius and Remus _'Obviously arrived last night'_ huddled together around a sheet of parchment. She sat down next to them, and shovelled some cereal into a bowl before leaning over.

'_Ways to Torture/Annoy/Seriously Piss off Dumbledore'_

_Get Prongs to drag him by his beard on his broom._

_Slowly slice him into crisp thin slices_

They had only got 2 so far.

"How about you charm hit lemon drops to swarm around him and attack him like bees, before they all cram into his mouth at once and suffocate him to death" Caitlin offered. The four jumped in surprise, obviously oblivious to her presence. "Or you could fill his bedroom with them so he would drown."

"You" James said "Are just like your mother. A beautifully innocent expression on the outside, but truly evil on the inside" and he wrote it down. They contemplated a few more ideas, before they gave up and returned to breakfast. They talked about Caitlin and Harry's schooling, as well as what they planned to do once they left school, which in Caitlin's case was an Unspeakable.

"So Caitlin, where shall we go" Lily asked when they arrived in muggle London. She had gone with her family; Lily had somehow managed to persuade James and Harry to come along, to get a new wardrobe to 'impress her girlfriend'. Of course, Caitlin denied that she and Hermione were anything but friends, but she got the suspicion that they didn't believe her.

* * *

Several hours and a good £1000 later, they finally returned to Hogwarts, along with many bags of clothing. They didn't risk shrinking them, since they could easily be spotted by muggles. Caitlin decided that she was definately not a girly girl, and that shopping should become the 8th deadly sin. Her mother didn't seem to agree with her though.

"Now Caitlin" Her father said once they had returned "Tomorrow we're going to go to Potter Manor, your ancestral home so you need to pack your things for us to leave"

To say that Caitlin was ecstatic was an understatement, she had always wanted to live with her parents like normal children, and she was finally getting to do so.

* * *

The next morning, the family of four arrived at Potter Manor for the first time in 14 years. But, time had not acted on the house, and it seemed as if it was only yesterday that the family had left its walls to seek protection elsewhere. The sight was breathtaking. The house itself had four floors, and seemed to go left and right for miles.

Inside, it was like a palace to Caitlin. There was a huge chandelier, like the one in Gringotts Caitlin noted, hung in the centre of the multi floor entrance hall. The entire house seemed to be in Gryffindor colours, which were going to be changed according to James.

After a tour of the house where she found a library that would keep her occupied for years, or 2 days for Hermione, as well as the swimming pool, the muggle entertainment room with all the latest movies, probably bought by elves; and the excersise room with a full size running track, Caitlin decided to paint her room.

Two hours later she was lying in her bed. In her room. She liked that she now had somewhere to call home for once.

* * *

It was two days later that Lily approached her daughter's bedroom door, trying to persuade her to come out. As she approached, she decided that the corridor that led to the room was slightly different, but she couldn't determine what. So, she grasped the handle, and opened the door. Inside, she saw Caitlin at her desk, doing what looked like homework. Of course, Lily approved of this and went away again.

Of course, things were not so for Caitlin. As her mother had approached her room, she had tripped the runes that warned her if anyone approached. She then quickly pressed the rune on the side of her desk. This then swapped the books and work on her desk with some that looked like homework, which had been finished at the Dursleys. As soon as Lily went, she pressed the rune again, and went back to her work.

On her desk was a dismantled tube. It was about 20cm long, and black in colour, with a blue circuit board style design printed on it that glowed slightly. On the outside, were about ten activation runes. Inside however, was her own invention. The inside was like a muggle filing system, currently with ten 2cm square cards. When expanded to their full size, 50 times larger, you could see they were covered in runes. Each card was then synced to one of the activation runes on the casing, and you got an incredible piece of work.

She had gotten the idea of the item from Dudley surprisingly, or more his computer, just before her fourth year. He had hundreds of different programs on there, all of which were activated with a single icon. The actual programs were stored in folders, the equivalent of her cards. She had started the project during her spare time, and had gradually added to it over the years.

She was currently working on her most complicated entry, which would turn the tube into a broom, in the style of a film she had seen the previous year, Tron. **(A.N. Think Light Bikes in Tron Legacy)** She had taken the idea from the film and was trying to recreate the effect, only the animation wouldn't work quite right. She hoped that this version would work. So, she synced the card and shrunk it, placed it into the casing, and sealed it up using a strong sticking rune.

Walking outside, she activated the notice me not runes on her T-shirt. She had these on all the T-shirts and shirts she had, and they made her totally invisible, not just the clothing. It was alot more practical than her cloak and not even Mad-Eye could see through it. She then pressed the rune and let it do its magic.

The broom seemed to start to form, first from the brush end, moving up the length for about 3 seconds, before the broom was formed. The runes then instantly cast the required charms, making the broom work, the whole process taking about 4 seconds from baton to broom. The broom was the same design as the baton, with a black base colour and the blue circuit board design around the broom, not unlike the light bikes.

Caitlin had spent hours on this during the last year, and just as much time was spent in the hospital wing from her failures. She had confided in McGonagall that she was making her own broom, to stop her from being curious about her time of absence. Not even Hermione knew about this project.

Once the broom had been tested, Caitlin pressed the return rune at the end of the broom, turning the broom back into the black and blue baton. She then deactivated the runes on her shirt, before going indoors to annoy some parents.

* * *

**The baton thing is a thing of my creation after seeing Tron Legacy itself. And no I'm not stupid enough to say that Tron Legacy was out in 1996, but the original Tron was, so she got the idea from that, just to clarify. Also, think of the transition from baton to bike in the film, and picture that on a broom. That 's what I'm trying to describe. Also, its features will gradually come apparent, and more will appear throughout the story.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Even if you say that its the worst story in the world and I should go and shoot myself. Which probably won't happen. Sorry. Actually, I'm not sorry at all... Sorry, I'm rambling so I think I should shut up now. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Death Eatery Meringue Pie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**It's short I know, but I wanted to get something up here at last. Hopefully if all goes well I'll have another chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

**So, let me present,**

**Caitlin Lillian Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 7:**

* * *

By the end of the summer holidays, Jayden thought she had made a brilliant impression on her parents. That is, if you count lemon meringue pies to the face, swapping shampoo with hair removal cream and superglue on the kitchen chairs as a good example. And that was just childsplay. The problem was that none of them had expected it._ 'Come on you're the bloody marauders for hells sake and you fall for the gluey chair prank!'_

The parts of the summer that weren't involved with thinking up pranks to play on her family/at school were spent either in her room 'doing her homework', or getting to know about her parents, with the occasional visit to Hermione, enforcing Padfoots belief that they were dating. Jayden still didn't understand where that one came from.

But now, it was September 1st, and there was the usual? morning rush for her to get her things ready, she had done so last night and she had already sent Hedwig off to Hogwarts, but she was making sure that her notice me not runes and her repellent runes were working, as well as making sure she had left no evidence out _'Wouldn't want to be caught in the act!'_

So, after she had checked her room, she dragged her featherlight trunk downstairs, although if anyone other than she tried to move it it would weigh 10 tonnes. Downstairs, her parents were ready to face the reporters that would undeniably be waiting at the other end of the floo, while Harry was lazing on the sofa, since his portkey didn't leave until midday. At seeing her, he stood up and grabbed a coat, before grabbing some floo powder, and disappearing. Her parents then went through, before Caitlin followed with her trunk.

"Now Caitlin" Lily said for the umpteenth time "Please try to write at least once a fortnight, or use that mirror of your fathers but I want to be able to talk to you often. I've just got my baby back and I'm loosing her again" and she began to get teary eyed. So, Caitlin gave Lily a hug, before hugging James, Harry, Padfoot and Moony and rushing to the train as the guard blew his whistle.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, bye Harry!" She called from the window of her compartment "See you soon!" And they were gone, leaving her alone once more. About 5 minutes later, a familiar bushy haired friend of hers arrived, and tackled her to the ground

"Caitlin there you are!" She cried as she engulfed the redhead affectionately "I've missed you"

"It's been a week Hermione" Caitlin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the existence of mankind.

"That's a week too long in my opinion" was her reply. Caitlin didn't have a response to this, but deep inside her a strange voice seemed to voice its agreement at that statement.

"So how is my favourite little knight then?" She asked after she had reluctantly, on both parts, let go of Caitlin.

"Not little"

"I never said you were little, I said you were little compared to me" and this was true, Hermione was much taller than Caitlin, with Caitlin only reaching Hermione's chin. Of course, Caitlin couldn't refute this statement, so she just poked her in response.

The pair spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything, from who would be the next DADA teacher, to the latest muggle fashion, which neither had much experience in.

It was about halfway into the journey when disaster struck. The train was approaching York, where it always stopped to allow the drivers to have a rest for a few minutes, when Death Eaters began to fly around the train. They were obviously searching for someone, probably the 6 from the ministry, but they weren't exactly very stealthy about it.

"Attention everybody!" Caitlin announced with a modified sonorous charm "Can all prefects please escort the first years to the front carriage, while anyone else who can fire a stunner or a cutting charm can fire out the windows"

The fight was a huge success by the student body. The sheer amount of students overwhelmed the dozen death eaters and at least half of those were dead, one of which Caitlin was sure had been Goyle's father.

After the impromptu fight, the train stopped at York as expected, before heading towards Hogwarts. Caitlin was feeling very strange. She had killed someone. Yes she had killed before, but this was the first time she had ever killed anyone deliberately. She had never meant to kill Quirrel, or wipe Lockheart's memories, or get Cedric or Sirius killed, even though Sirius had come back again, and she had definitely not meant to get Hermione nearly killed, but she had killed Goyle's father as if he were a household pest. She had killed the man by conjuring a lemon meringue pie in front of his face, which made him lose control of his broom and fall down several hundred metres before he hit the bottom of the valley, probably killing him instantly.

Hermione however knew what was wrong, and was trying to comfort her. "Caitlin, he was a murderer. He had killed and raped and tortured many people, and you have saved many people's by ridding the world of him"

"But it was wrong, I'm just as bad as he was"

"Don't you dare say that Caitlin Lillian Potter! You will never be like them! You are the most caring and trustworthy person I know, so stop beating yourself up about it and get your act together!"

"Your right Hermione, I was being an idiot. I think I'll have a nap, try and forget about it"

"Good plan, I'll wake you up when we're approaching Hogwarts."

Caitlin snuggled down onto Hermione's shoulder, and began to doze off. Just before she lost consciousness though, she felt Hermione's lips press against her forehead, leaving her shocked, but before she could think about it any further, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Please review, I seem to be only getting reviews from one person at the moment, who I thank for the reviews, but I believe you other 500 odd people could have followed the example right?**

**Also, I plan on getting hurricane Lily in here within the next few chapters and I still need ideas for how to kill Dumbles off.**

**This is Tim, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8 The First Day

**Hellooo? Ooh Tim here, king of Bork Bork Bork!**

**Ee de disclaimery de stupiden: me noo owny le Harry Potter!**

**Soo, what next, ooh! Le chapteren de Caitlin!**

**Without further adooen, the Timmish chef presenten,**

**Caitlin Potteren at le roomy de requirement, chapty 8:**

* * *

About five minutes from Hogwarts, Caitlin was awoken from her slumber by a worried looking Hermione. Muttering her thanks, she reluctantly got off Hermione's shoulder and changed into her robes, before the pair of them left to the platform.

On the platform, all the members of staff were waiting to check on the students. Caitlin however, wasn't paying attention, so she didn't notice the friendly faces.

In the Great Hall, Caitlin didn't pay attention to the sorting hat's song, or that there were only 4 first year Gryffindors, three of which were boys, and she was only brought out of her stupor by Hermione elbowing her in the side, when she noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Now" Dumbledore _'That manipulating sum of a_ bitch' said "I have a few start of term notices. Firstly, as usual the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden, there is a list of forbidden items on Mr Filch's office door, and also, we have a few changes in staffing this year.

Murmurs rippled through the student body, before Dumbledore announced "Firstly, the new DADA teacher was going to be Professor Snape. But, he has been asked to perform some research by the ministry, so he is teaching Potions once again. So, I am delighted to introduce Professor James Potter, as your new DADA teacher this year. Let us all hope he can break the curse on the subject and survive the whole year."

Caitlin was shocked "he never told me about this!" She said to Hermione, who just hugged her, glad that her friend wouldn't have to be separated from her parents so soon.

"Finally" Dumbledore said eventually, after the clapping had quieted down "I am delighted to announce that we will, from this year forward, be having an annual Yule ball, or two rather. The First years to Fourth years will have the ball one night, while the rest will have their ball the following night. Dates will be announced nearer the time, as well as any extra details. Now, let the feast begin!"

The tables filled with food as usual, but Caitlin didn't take anything.

"Hey" Hermione said "What's wrong with my knight now?"

"I'm gonna have to get a date for a ball again" she stated simply. The Yule ball two years ago had been a disaster, with almost every boy in the school asking to go with her. He had eventually gone with Neville, but Ron had ruined the night for both Hermione and herself.

"Don't worry about that, it's months away. What you should be worrying about, is what I'm going to do to you if you don't start eating something" and Caitlin rapidly began eating, having experienced Hermione's wrath before.

* * *

After the feast, Caitlin walked, without Hermione who was escorting the four first years to the tower, to her father's office. She only knew where it was because of Remus living in it three years previously.

"Dad" Caitlin asked once she was there "Two things. One, why didn't you tell me you were coming here? And two, how on earth do you plan on restraining Mum for the entire year to stop her from suffocating him with his Yorkshires?"

James just laughed. "Firstly, I only got the confirmation that I had the position after the train had left this morning, and secondly, I don't plan to keep her restrained too long, maybe till Halloween... Oh and I must give her your suggestion, she now has two whole parchments of ideas." And he got up and hugged his daughter, before walking up the stairs to bed.

When Caitlin returned to the common room, the first thing she did was to silence Ron and Hermione, who were having another one of their arguments. "Now that you've finally shut up" she said "I just wanted to tell you that I'd see you in the morning." And with that, she went to bed.

Later that night, she found that she couldn't sleep. She hated the fact that Ron had been dosing her with potions and that he had never truly been a friend to her, but her parents had said to not immediately stop talking to him. This would then attract attention from Mrs Weasley. Instead, they planned on waiting for the opportune moment, when Ron did something truly stupid again, before telling him she had 'had enough', giving her an excuse to ignore him.

For now though, she sighed sadly, she had to survive the chess games and the boring talks about the Chudley Cannons, the worst Quidditch team there was. Why did life hate her so much?

* * *

Eventually, Caitlin did get some sleep, but it was short lived. Voldemort chose to torment her even more with a vision of him torturing Bellatrix and Lucious because of her parents return. Of course, she was now wide awake and covered in sweat, all before 5 in the morning.

She got up, had her shower, after making sure the silencing wards around the bathroom door were working first as to not wake up Parvati, who would wake up if you made even the quietest of noises; before getting ready and heading into the common room.

She was surprised to find the lone first year girl sitting by the fire, stroking a black cat as she did so.

She sat down next to her, and she looked up "Hello" Caitlin said "What's got you up so early then?"

"I miss my mum" she said in reply

"Ah. Why don't you write a letter to her?"

"I don't have an owl"

"I have an owl, you can borrow her if you like?"

"Really?" She was overjoyed "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. So anyway, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Elsie Croft. Muggleborn, and this is Jasmine, my cat." And said cat decided it was a good time to jump off of Elsie's lap, probably to find some breakfast.

Caitlin laughed at the cat "Ah. I'm Caitlin Potter, a half blood but I was Muggle raised, and I didn't know anything about the wizarding world until my letter like you."

"Cool. Is it your dad that's teaching?"

"Yes that's him, but the story behind us is a very strange one. Also, I'd look out for him if I were you, he's a prankster at heart."

"Thanks, I'll keep a look out. Anyway, I need to write a letter to mum!" And she raced up to her dormitory, only to return several seconds later with an A4 notepad.

As she was writing, Caitlin had a thought "Isn't it lonely in such a large dormitory all on your own?"

"A bit, but I hope I'll get used to it."

"Did they leave the extra beds in there?"

"Yeah, I have five to choose from. Its so cool."

"If you get too lonely, tell me, and I'll sleep in one of the other beds for you."

"Oh, thank you!"

Once she had finished her letter, Caitlin led her up to the Owlery, where she introduced her to Hedwig. After a few minutes of petting, Hedwig was sent on her way to Colchester, where she lived.

By the time they had done this, it was about 7 o'clock, but there were no signs of life since today there were no lessons to allow the first years to settle in. So, the pair sat by the fire talking about the Muggle world, and how much the wizarding world could change if it had Muggle technology.

At about 8, they decided to go to breakfast, with Caitlin showing Elsie some shortcuts, but with the promise that she doesn't show them to anyone.

In the Great Hall, they both get their schedules off Professor McGonagall, before settling down for some breakfast.

At about half 8, a very tired looking Hermione turned up, who quickly drunk two coffees in succession before even attempting a good morning.

"Why didn't my little knight wake me up this morning then?" Hermione asked 10 minutes later, once she was finally awake.

"I didn't think damsels liked waking up at 4, but if you want to..."

"Alright alright, I get the gist, now pass me that coffee"

"Caitlin" Elsie asked a few minutes later "Why are you her knight?"

"Because I saved her from an evil troll in my first year." Was her reply, which was obviously not the one Elsie had been expecting "But don't worry, you shouldn't have to do anything like that". Elsie felt a lot better after that remark.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent giving Elsie a tour of the Castle, and and afternoon of Quidditch practice. Luckily the team was full since they had trained chasers and beaters for a year to replace the spaces that would be left.

"Katie" Caitlin asked after practice "I've got myself a new broom, but I don't want to use it during practice. So, do you want to use my Firebolt during matches?"

"No thanks Caitlin, I'll end up going too fast for the other chasers to keep up with me, but thanks for letting me know anyway." And with that, they headed for the showers.

* * *

**Et me needen e reviewen, ookeey?**

**Bork! Bork! Bork!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams, Duels and Girly Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Hello, sorry about the wait, but i have been parleing le Francais with school so I kinda didn't have time to write anything. but, this chapter should make up for it. Also, I only have one week of school left, after which I should be updating more often. But anyway, may I present,  
**

**Caitlin Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 9:**

* * *

The following day, Hermione woke up at about 6. She got up and quickly scooted over to Caitlin's bed, and jumped on it. However, her victim was nowhere to be seen.

She grabbed her dressing gown and went down the stairs into the common room to see Caitlin sitting in front of the fire, curled up into a little ball and rocking gently. Hermione knew that whatever she was going through wasn't good.

FLASHBACK YAAY

_It had been two weeks since Caitlin had been forced to go into solitary confinement by the Headmaster and the Minister, and Hermione was worried about her friend._

_They had been watching her behaviour on the screens currently in front of her since she was shut away. _

"_Miss Granger" Dumbledore said suddenly "What's she doing?" And he pointed to Caitlin's small figure, curled up in a little ball, rocking slowly_

"_Headmaster" Hermione said, with tears in her eyes "She's going mad"_

"_Of course she's mad!" The Minister declared "She's been setting a monster on students of the school!"_

"_NO SHE HASN'T!" Caitlin declared "And that wasn't what I meant!"_

"_Please explain what you mean for us then Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, trying to keep the peace amongst the group_

"_Headmaster, when I said she was going mad, I meant she was going insane" and she broke into tears._

END FLASHBACK BOO

Ever since, Caitlin had showed this behaviour whenever she was severely troubled. Not even the counselling that she had been given afterwards hadn't been able to stop it.

So, Hermione walked up to Caitlin and sat down beside her "Hey" she said softly "Whassa matter?"

"I-I-I had a dream" she said slowly "Voldemort he-he raped this Muggle and then he-he made her brother rape her before, she-she killed him, her own b-brother, it was horrible" and she broke down.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it wasn't me, it wasn't you, and it wasn't any of our other friends, so there was nothing anyone could do to stop it happening. Voldemort will keep killing people, regardless of who they are and nothing will stop him from doing so, so stop thinking that you can stop all of this yourself because you can't. You need to realise this."

"T-thanks Hermione" she said after a few minutes "I needed that" and she hugged her brunette friend "But I think that the knight in shining armour needs to get dressed" and she got up and raced upstairs.

* * *

At breakfast, Caitlin received a visit from James

"Hey sweetie" he said "How's it going?"

"Hey Dad, I'm fine" she said

"You're lying"

"I had a dream last night Dad, V-Voldemort killed two more Muggles, I'll tell you the details later"

"Okay sweetie, see you later" and he left, leaving Hermione and Caitlin alone once more.

"Hermione, what do we have first?"

"Defence, why?"

"Just wondering…" and with that the pair of them left for the defence classroom.

* * *

"Hello class!" James said too cheerfully

"Hello professor" the class replied, not quite as cheerfully as their teacher.

"Today we are going to be doing tests, to see how good you are at this subject. I know for a fact that only one of your last 5 teachers was competent and actually taught you the syllabus for that year, so I need to find out what you know and what you don't." He was surprised when the class groaned at this. "Hey, what's so bad about duelling?"

Suddenly the entire class of Gryffindors and Slytherins brightened up, with a few exceptions, and got out their wands.

"Now, I will be duelling each one of you individually to test you, so while you wait you can finish the summer homework that you didn't do! Now, I will start with Dean Thomas"

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione was finally called up. Caitlin watched with pride as she sidestepped all of James's attempts to cut her robes off, before going on the attack herself, with him finally being stunned and bound. Hermione revived him and was congratulated by James before she sat back down.

"Hermione that was brilliant!" Caitlin whispered to her friend while they were waiting for her turn.

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without all the training my little knight has given me could I?" She asked back, and Caitlin felt herself go red in the face. "Aww, is she embarrassed, that's so cuu.. oi!" She was cut off from her sentence by Caitlin hitting her shoulder "That's abuse" Hermione whispered "I think it needs a kiss to make it all better"

Caitlin was startled at that, but just as she was about to reply, James called her name out.

"Good luck" Hermione whispered to her as she got up "And go kick his ass"

* * *

On the stage that James had erected for the duels, she quickly got out her baton, and pressed one of the runes on it. The baton then shaped itself into the size of a wand, before casting a glamour to make it look like one.

A quick nod at James and the duel began. He started with basic first year curses, which Caitlin just blocked with a table she had levitated. After a few minutes, Caitlin got bored however "Professor just because I am your daughter DOESN'T mean you can go easy on me!"

James seemed to be shocked by this, and started throwing much more deadly curses, some of which Caitlin didn't know what they did. "That's more like it!" Caitlin said, and she banished the table at James, who just dodged it. By the time he was up Caitlin was nowhere to be found. James conjured up some sand and blew it over the stage, and a Caitlin shaped object could be seen about 5 metres away. He sent some very vicious cutting curses at her which she simply dodged, before he sent 5 reductos at her in a line making them impossible to dodge, followed by a wave of cutting curses.

Caitlin muttered something under her breath, and a circular shield appeared in front of her. It was blue at first, but then turned green and then red. It was just up in time for three reductos to smash into it. It turned from red into green again, but before the cutting curses reached her the shield had recharged itself to full power once again.

James was baffled by this shield, he had never come across a recharging shield before, so he sent wave after wave of reductos at her, some of which would bounce back at her from behind thanks to the wards placed around the stage. Caitlin muttered something else, and her shield expanded into a dome. This dome took the battering of about 20 reductos, making it a very pale blue, before Caitlin placed a now finished energy rune next to it that she had been carving during the assault. The shield then immediately turned a blood red, and James could feel the sheer power that was radiating from the dome. He had no time to admire it however as Caitlin sent a burst of different jinxes at him, finally getting him in the face with a burst of water which was charged with some electricity, giving him a shock. She then quickly sent a volley of stunners and leg lockers at him to incapatate him, before she finally stopped casting.

James got up off the floor a few seconds later and walked over to his daughter, who was currently receiving the largest clap so far from the class. He gave her a hug and whispered "My office, 8 o'clock" before he released her and called the next student.

As soon as Caitlin sat down, she was given a large hug from Hermione "Well done Caitlin" she said "That was stunning"

Ron gave her a pat on the back to congratulate her but was prevented from saying anything by his name being called up.

* * *

The rest of the class was uneventful, except for Malfoy being stunned 5 seconds into his duel with the professor, which then made him run out of the classroom saying that his father wouldn't be happy about it. Caitlin agreed, he would be very disappointed that his son was the only one not to stun their teacher, even Crabbe and Goyle had done so eventually.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Flitwick teaching them about household charms and McGonagall teaching them about metamorphmagi, a lesson that Caitlin was bored to death by whilst Hermione was copying down almost every word her professor said.

That evening, Caitlin walked up to her dad's office, and knocked on his door. She was immediately swept off her feet by her mother pulling her into a very large hug.

"How was today?" She asked a few minutes later when she had sat down on the sofa with her daughter's head in her lap.

"It was fine" she said non-committingly "Defence was fun though"

"Yes, I heard about that from your father" Lily said "And a very well done to you. Apparently he didn't hold anything back after you yelled at him, and you still defended yourself from him."

"Caitlin" James had appeared "What was that you were using earlier in the duel, I know it wasn't a wand"

"Dad, it was a focusing stone, shaped like a wand with a glamour on it to hide its appearance." She explained slowly "I use it as a second wand and I needed to practise with it."

Her parents were shocked at this admittance, they obviously hadn't expected her answer. "Where did you get it?" Her mother asked finally.

"I haven't got one, it's transfigured"

"Surely that doesn't work for long?"

"That's what the stabilisation rune on the bottom is for"

After a few more questions about this and that, as well as Caitlin explaining what had happened in her dream, Lily asked for some girl talk time from James, who quickly found the pot of floo powder and flooed away to find Padfoot.

"So Caitlin" Lily started "What exactly is going on between you and Hermione?"

"Mother!" She was shocked that she had asked such a thing "There is nothing going on between me and Hermione, she is my best friend and that's all!"

"Caitlin, I've seen the way you look at her." She sighed. "You like her more than a friend, don't you."

It wasn't a question, but Caitlin had to think about her answer. "I'm not sure" she said finally "I think I do, but it's just so confusing. And what if she doesn't feel the same about me? I don't want to ruin my friendship with her."

"Sweetheart, if Hermione is truly your best friend as you say she is, then I have no doubt that even if she doesn't feel the same way about you, which is unlikely I have to say; then she will still want to be your best friend. You should ask her, before she goes and asks somebody else"

"I'll ask her at the weekend" Caitlin stated finally "Maybe she'll go to the ball with me at Christmas, then I won't have to worry about having to find a date later on"

"Well, if she accepts, how about I take you shopping for a dress to match hers?"

"That would be lovely, thanks Mum"

"You're welcome, now you need to get some sleep, you've got a girl to catch" and with that, Caitlin headed towards the warmth and comfort that was her bed.

* * *

**Hope you like it, and please give me some reviews, I had this amount after 3 chapters last time, so whats keeping you?**

**Also, I am going to be uploading this story to as well. When the relationship between Caitlin and Hermione develops, the smutty scenes will most likely be left out here due to fanfiction.net's new policy on 'M' rated material. ****I will however always mark in the chapters where a smut scene would have been.**** On Portkey it will be under the same name and categories and updates will be made at more or less the same time on each site. **

**Anyway, see you soon!**

**Tim0901 has left your channel.**


	10. Chapter 10 Took you long enough!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Hello, sorry about the stupidly long time it took to update, but I was a tad busy with school and all that annoying shizzle. But now, half term and all that, I had time to write this! So here you go!  
**

**Caitlin Potter and the Room of Requirements, Chapter 10:**

* * *

The rest of the week was passing very slowly for Caitlin, who couldn't wait until Saturday, when she would take Hermione down to the lake and ask her to be her girlfriend. But for now, she had to survive another full hour of potions with ickle Snapiekins. _'Brilliant, what a way to spend my Friday afternoons.'_

She was brought out of her musings by Snape telling at her again. "PAY ATTENTION YOU IDIOT CHILD!" he yelled "OR DO YOU TAKE PRIDE IN BEING THE ONLY ONE TO GO WRONG AND BLOW UP YOUR POTION?"

Caitlin spent the next ten minutes thinking of ways to kill Snape before they paired up to work. Caitlin was paired with Ron, which was never a good thing in _any_ subject, let alone potions. How Ron had got into Sixth year potions was totally against her.

So, they set to work with their wolfsbane potion, which was nearly blown up at every step thanks to Ron's help. Unfortunately, when Caitlin had gone to the supple cupboard, Ron had added another ingredient, one that wasn't even in the potion. So, when Caitlin returned from the cupboard, she barely had time to register something was wrong before the cauldron exploded over her, while Ron had hidden under the desk.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Snape yelled/asked when he stomped over at Caitlin's screams. "YOU LONGBOTTOM, EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU, GRANGER, TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!"

Hermione quickly cast a stretcher charm on Caitlin before levitating her to the hospital wing/Madam Pomfrey's Torture Chamber, a name Caitlin had given it in second year. She had even gone to the extent as to transfiguring the sign above the door to its new name, something that had taken two weeks for Dumbledore to correct.

* * *

Half an hour later, Caitlin was lying on a hospital bed wanting to kill one Ronald Weasley. He had successfully managed to create a flesh eating potion, which had corroded the top few layers off her skin, leaving her very sore and tired. Pomfrey said that she would be in the bed for a week, something Caitlin hated almost as much.

Hermione was unhappy as well, for she had been banned from the hospital wing for two days to let Caitlin rest. _'Oh well' _she thought _'Gives me time to complete all my homework'_

Over the following week Caitlin learnt everything possible about Madam Pomfrey's Torture Chamber of Hell, and then some. At precisely 6:45 each morning Madam Pomfrey's alarm clock would go off, and it would take another five before she would get up. She would then eat bran flakes for breakfast before tending to her patients.

If she had time, she would then go and read a book from her private library before she went to collect her daily potion top-up from Snape, which would make her gone for about ten minutes.

After this, she would serve lunch before tending to her patients once again. At this point on a school day, she would go down to the Quidditch Pitch in case anyone got injured during quidditch practise, otherwise she would read again.

After dinner, she would tend to her patients again, before retiring for bed at around 10:30.

By Friday though, Caitlin had had enough. She had done all her homework for the next week, and all her classwork, and it wasn't even Friday afternoon yet. _'Hermione and Dad are in classes, and Mum's visiting the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's so there's no chance of a visit from them, and I'm the only one in here so there's nobody to talk to here, AAAARGH! WHYYYYYY?'_

As Caitlin raged inside her head, Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Miss Potter" She said in her very professional voice "As long as you let me do a final check-up, you are free to go"

Caitlin went through her final check-up with the least fuss ever, before she ran out of the Chamber of Hell before you could say poof.

* * *

Two minutes later, Caitlin ran into the common room. She ran straight past all of her classmates, and ran up to her dorm. Inside, as she had hoped, was Hermione, who was sitting there on her bed reading as usual.

"Hermione!" Caitlin called and jumped at the girl. Hermione just had time to look up before she was smothered by the redhead girl.

"Hello to you too" she finally made out "I gather Pomfrey's released you"

"YES!" was Caitlin's enthusiastic reply

"Well in which case, I think it's time for lunch!" and the two girls untangled, and walked down for lunch.

* * *

That evening, after curfew, Caitlin went under her invisibility cloak and sneaked to her Parent's quarters, intent on talking to her mum.

"Mum" she called at the door "Are you there?"

"Come in Sweetie" she heard from the other side of the door, so she walked in.

She sat down next to her mum on the sofa, who embraced her in a one armed hug. "You alright?" Lily asked "Feeling better now?"

"Much better" was her reply "But that's not why I came to see you"

"You wanted to talk about Hermione didn't you" It was not a question, but Caitlin couldn't help but nod "You're worried about asking her out tomorrow aren't you" Again Caitlin nodded "That's to be expected, after all you could change your life tomorrow if you're lucky. But really, you should just go with your heart. I'm not saying I'm an expert at this, anything but, but I think that if your heart says go ask her, then do so. Ok?"

Caitlin sat there in silence for a few minutes, before nodding slowly. "Thanks Mum, that really helped" she said quietly before she covered herself in the cloak, and left.

* * *

The following day, being Saturday, meant that everyone got up later than usual. So it was almost 10 o'clock before Caitlin made her way down to breakfast

"Good morning sleepy" Hermione said, as she pushed over a coffee to the drowsy teenager "Sleep well?"

"Well enough, why didn't you wake me?"

"You kicked me when I tried, so I left you"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt?" Caitlin was truly worried

"No, I'm fine, you aren't a good aim when you're sleepy"

The two chatted about this and that over their breakfast, and soon enough it was time for them to leave, hinted at by the rapid vanishing of the food and plates. So, the pair got up and, at Caitlin's suggestion, went for a walk around the lake.

As they walked around the lake, Caitlin felt an uneasy feeling building up in her stomach due to her nervousness. Eventually they stopped for a rest at the far end of the lake, when Caitlin finally brought up the courage to ask her.

"Hermione" she started "For the last few weeks, since the holidays actually, my feelings for you have, changed so that I now think of you as, well... more than just a friend. So, Hermione" She looked at her straight in the eye "Will you go out with me?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt a huge weight off of her back, but that feeling left her unprepared for the loud "Of course!" from Hermione, as well as the shock from hitting the ground by her hug.

"I have to say Caitlin" Hermione said "I was hoping you would ask me out soon, I'm too shy to do so, but my feelings for you have changed since the holidays as well. I guess the tales of the princess falling for the brave knight are true then"

Caitlin giggled, but added "However, I think my princess is forgetting one crucial part of this story"

Hermione blushed, but locked eyes with her girlfriend, and kissed her.

Caitlin was in heaven as the pair experienced their first kiss together, and was disappointed that it would end so soon. As they pulled away, they blushed, before they pulled themselves towards each other to kiss the afternoon away

* * *

That evening, at dinner, Lily nudged her husband in the side. He looked up, and Lily did a small nod towards her daughter. James looked over, and saw the new couple eating quietly, with both of them taking sneaky glances at each other when they weren't looking.

James looked back at Lily with an inquisitive look on his face, to which Lily simply nodded. James understood: he now owed her 10 galleons.

As soon as the meal was over, James went to his office and flooed Sirius

"Hey Prongs!" Padfoot greeted him

"Hey paddy, I've got some news"

"Got together at last eh?"

"You got it"

"Your little girl's growing up Prongsie"

James frowned "Too soon"

"Cheer up, how about a trip to the Hogs Head?"

"Sounds good, see you in ten" and with that, he retreated from the fireplace.

* * *

Back in their dorms, Caitlin and Hermione broke from their goodnight kiss, before turning to get ready for bed, which they did with considerable amount of peeking from both parties, before they went to the bathroom. After brushing their teeth, they went to their beds. As they were climbeing in however, Hermione had a thought.

"Caitlin" she said "As we're, you know, going out, would you like to..." she trailed off, but she patted the space next to her suggestively.

"You sure?" was Caitlin's reply

"Of course!" and Caitlin scooted over and snuggled in next to her girlfriend

"Comfy?" Hermione asked. Caitlin nodded, before Hermione wrapped her arm around her stomach, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

**That was harder to write than expected, and I'm not happy with it at all, but there you are. It's also quite short, but I can't think of anything else to write.**

**Also, to the anonymous reviewer, I was thinking of something along those lines, but you must remember that Caitlin is a metamorphmagus.**

**Any reviews are welcome, and I'll eventually write again, not sure when though**

**Chao!**

**209130901**


End file.
